Indecision of the heart
by TheDarkTulip
Summary: Sequel to Batgirl Begins. Batgirl is back and better than ever, even if the boy blunder is getting in her way. Things start to go terrible wrong however when Joker decides to mess with Gotham, and in turn, Barbara. M for blood guts and evil Batgirl.
1. Chapter 1

Batgirl felt great, in fact she felt better than great. She was soaring to new heights, and she was loving the feeling. Batman was suddenly a nobody, the press only wanted Batgirl. Not that she was in it for the fame, it was just incredibly fun to march up to Batman and 'accidentally' drop a copy of the days newspaper which just happened to have a Batgirl related headline on and watch his face.

And damn could Batman make some funny faces, especially considering he only had half a face with his mask on.

Batgirl sat in the garage and paused her work briefly to look up at her 'trophy wall', where Batman's mask and utility belt hung proudly.

_Batman must be so proud of me, and so, __**so **__disappointed in himself._

She chuckled to herself as she continued her work, if she could just get the weight and power ratio right she would have a device capable of destroying the Batmobile, by breaking apart it defences in one shot.

_Not that I'd ever use it, unless it oh…I don't know, accidentally went off._

She grinned at the thought of destroying Batman's oh so precious Batmobile, the guy lived for his car.

_Typical rich boy, cares more about his car then me._

She heard a rapping on the garage door and cursed to herself, throwing the device into a box and flipping a switch on the side of the wall, then carefully pulled of the gloves she was wearing before throwing them under the table as the walls slid backwards. In there place were the old garage walls, pale green in colour and covered in stains.

"Hey pops" Barbara called quickly ripping off her mask and throwing it into the corner as her father walked in, thankfully she wasn't wearing the hole Batsuit, just the mask in case of unexpected callers.

"Hey Barbs, you alright?" Her father asked her and she nodded with a small smile before rubbing her 'oily' hands on a dirty rag.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked him throwing a screwdriver onto the table top with all her tools.

"You spend all your time in here Barbs, I worry" He told her sitting on the table carefully, Barbara wanted to point out that he was currently sat on the remains of a nuclear reactor but then decided against it.

_It's safe, nothing nuclear left. He'll be fine…I think._

"You don't need to worry pops, I'm perfectly fine in here, tinkering with my-" Her father shot her a look "-_your _bike" She corrected herself.

_Even if I do use it more than you, and for a good reason._

"I'm always gonna worry Barbs, I'm a parent, it's part of the job description" He told her and she smiled at him, he gave her a smile back before turning and leaving.

"I know pops, and it kills me to think that one day, I might not come home" She muttered to herself, she truly dreaded the day Batman would have to tell her father that she was Batgirl, and that she had died saving Gotham.

_Not that that's going to happen any time soon._

Pushing all dark thoughts from her mind she decided she would make a trip to the Batcave, she needed some more detailed schematics of the Batmobile in order to complete her…project.

"Batman wont mind…much" She chuckled before changing into her costume and climbing onto the Batbike, before she turned and sped out of the garage and towards Wayne manor.

Batgirl sped into the Batcave and parked her bike in it's allocated spot and swung her leg off and looked over at the Bat-computer, Batman was staring intently at the screen.

"Hey Bats! What're you doing?" She called sauntering over to the screen and sitting on a keyboard without caring about the scramble of letters that formed on the screen as she did so.

"Working" He told her stiffly and she glanced up at the screen and grinned.

_He's still trying to crack my override code? Poor guy must have a lot of free time._

She shook her head and turned, and almost bumped into someone.

"Who the-" She started to ask but the small person tried to punch her in the face, Batgirl raised an eyebrow before stepping to the side and pushing the person forwards with their own weight.

She stared at him.

"Who's the pixie?" She demanded and he glared at her after regaining his balance.

"I was going to ask the same question" He growled at her and she scoffed.

"You were about to call me a pixie? I'm bigger than you kid, so if I'm a pixie" She leaned in towards him "what the hell are you?"

The small child glared at her and she took in his general appearance.

He was wearing a all in one suit, with red chest armour and black legs, he also had a cape which was black from the back, but yellow on the inside. His yellow utility belt was bulky and thick, and he had gloves but no sleeves.

In Batgirl's opinion? He looked like a walking target.

"I'm Robin, Batman's sidekick" He told her glaring, he was wearing a mask, and had black hair. Batgirl already knew who he was.

"Whatever pipsqueak, I'm Batgirl, his _partner"_ She told him, making sure to emphasise the word.

"Not from what I've heard" He retorted and she shrugged her shoulder lazily before turning to the computer and tapping in what she wanted.

"Hey, you can't use that!" Robin whined and Batgirl gave a frustrated sigh, before turning to him with a small smile.

"Batcave voice activation code, Fiddlesticks" She smirked, and several long wires shot up from the floor of the Batcave, wrapping themselves around Robin, then hoisting him into the air.

"HEY!" He yelled, but before he could get anything else out, another wire wrapped itself around his mouth, silencing the boy.

"Robin, or should I call you Dick? As in Grayson?" She watched his eyes widen and grinned.

"Yeah, thought so. Your what? Twelve? I'm not only older than you, but, not to sound pig headed. Better than you. You've been working with the bat for a grand total of a week, I've been working with him for four months, so in other words, stay out of my way pipsqueak" She growled at him before grabbing the files she had printed from the computer and walking over to her bike, and driving away.

Batman turned for the first time since Batgirl had arrived and looked up at Robin, who was still hanging around ten feet in the air.

"I told you so"

**Hey peeps!**

**That's right! I'm back! (Though I wasn't gone for long) and so is Batgirl! Tada! This is the first chappy, and this fic is going to be a lot more depressed, as it has a lot of character building for Batgirl, and as we all know every superhero has to have one time in their lives when nothing goes right. This is that time, and it's going to get dark, really dark. Read and review!**

**Tulip out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Batgirl paced her Batcave angrily, as she went over the events of the previous hour in her mind.

_Stupid bird thinks he can replace me…_

She grumbled to herself before turning back to her project, it suddenly seemed so insignificant now. She wouldn't admit it to anyone (least of all Batman) but she was envious of Robin, Batman had wanted him to be his sidekick. Batman wanted to get rid of Batgirl, and it made her a bit upset.

_Besides, I'd like to see the pixie crack into Wayne industries with nothing but a laptop and his brain._

Pushing the thoughts aside Batgirl strolled over to her screen and checked the news reports, nothing, nothing, no-

She paused rewinding the tape, there was some sort of explosion in down town Gotham, she checked her transmitter.

"You seen the news Bats?" She asked into it and got a gruff reply.

"Were on our way now, you joining us?" He asked and Batgirl could vaguely make out Robin in the background, grumbling that they could handle it jus fine without her.

"Sure, I'll be there in five" She grunted in agitation and flipped the switch on the wall, returning the cave to it's garage-y glory.

"Stupid bird, good thing I don't hold grudges for longer than a week" She muttered pulling on her mask and slipping her utility belt around her waist, before shooting out of the garage on her bike.

_Idiot knows nothing about what he's doing, he'll get himself killed._

She arrived in exactly five minutes and raised an eyebrow, Robin was lying on the floor groaning and Batman was desperately trying to keep Punch and Judy at bay.

_Punch and Judy? Must be the Joker, haven't fought him yet…_

"Ooh look! Another bat has joined the party!" Joker laughed and Batgirl looked up at Joker and waved at him.

"Hey, don't think we've met yet. I'm Batgirl" She introduced and he bowed to her, and gave her a thin, sadistic smile.

"Well I am the Joker, and unfortunately my dear you aren't going to be breathing much longer" He chuckled down to her and Punch came barrelling towards her, Batgirl gave a dramatic sigh before stepping to the side, and Punch get charging past.

"Jeez Bats, I thought these guys gave you trouble?" She asked reaching down to her belt, she heard laughter and looked over at Robin.

_What the heck is so funny?_

She glared at him for a moment before it struck her.

"Jokers laughing gas" She muttered before reaching down to a concealed pocket in her cape and pulled out a thin gas mask, it only covered her mouth and nose and it had limited oxygen, but it would do for now.

"Oh you so owe me kid" She grumbled slapping the mask on Robins face.

_Great, now your gonna die._

"Always did want to die laughing" She muttered dodging to the side as Judy this time tried to flatten her, seems like they only knew one direction. Straight.

She could hear Batman grunting and she glanced over, he had a mask on also and another was laying at his feet.

_He's trying to protect the mask! If I can grab it, I can use it!_

Running forwards as quickly as she could Batgirl span and grabbed the mask off the floor by Batman's feet, then place one hand on the floor and flung her legs upwards, catching Punch on the chin and sending the giant stumbling backwards.

"Damn their fat" She muttered momentarily forgetting about that mask, that was until Batman grabbed it and pressed it against her face.

"Get it on. NOW" He ordered her and she pulled it on quickly and turned to glance at Robin, he was still giggling like a school girl, and Batgirl felt a pang of pity.

_Stupid kid, he's not cut out for this._

She turned and was almost kicked in the face by a black shoed foot.

She barely dodged it before back flipping away and staring at her opponent.

It was a girl about her age, with a black and red outfit that hid her hair and a white painted face along with a black mask. Even with her mask on, Batgirl could see a strange kind of wildness in the girls eyes. Madness. The worst kind of madness.

"Hello, I'm Harlequin. Pleased to meet you" The girl greeted, and she had such a quiet and calm voice that it sent shivers up Batgirl's spine.

_Great, just what we needed. Another maniac._

"I work for Mr Jay, Joker. I want to make everyone smile, even you Batgirl" She continued and gave a long thing smile and stared directly into Batgirls eyes, it was like staring into oblivion.

"I smile all the time, you just haven't seen it yet" Batgirl told her as they circled each other, both in defensive stances.

"That's okay, I'll make it permanent" Harlequin giggled and leapt towards Batgirl, bending over backwards and flinging her feet up in the air as she tried to catch Batgirl.

_Damn! She's flexible and a good fighter!…A worthy opponent at last?_

Batgirl dodged under Harlequins feet and went to sweep her hands away as she flipped backwards, but she only just caught the edge of her hands which barely knocked the red and black clad girl who landed in a crouch with her back to Batgirl.

"I know who you are, Gordon"

At that moment, it felt as if the world had frozen and only Batgirl and Harlequin existed.

"H…how?" She asked in a whisper but the girl just tapped her nose.

"Oh don't worry, I wont tell. Mr Jay doesn't care who you are, as long as you keep him entertained" Harlequin assured her with a giggle before throwing a smoke pellet to the ground and leaping backwards into the shadows.

"No! Wait!" Batgirl yelled tearing through the shadows towards her but the deeper in she went the harder it as to see, when she finally broke through it they were gone. As was Batman and Robin.

"Damn it" She growled to herself before checking the satellite navigation system on her (upgraded) gauntlet.

"_**Location, east Gotham…lower subsection four…call Batbike?"**_

"Affirmative, and make it quick" She ordered and heard the familiar growl of an engine as her bike zoomed closer. When it arrived she got on and paused for a moment before sighing.

_I don't care if she said she wouldn't tell, she can't be trusted…*sigh* I guess I have to tell Batman this time…_

With a loud sigh she started to make her way to the Batcave, dreading seeing Robin again.

_Oh, wait…wasn't he gassed? Even if he is annoying, I hope he's alright._

**Hey peeps! Tulip here.**

**I would've posted this sooner but for some reason it wouldn't upload…ah well, it's working now.**

**Knightmare1986, when I say evil, I mean in the dark sense. This is going to get very dark. Also, glad you liked the chickens entrance (Robin is the chicken/pixie) and try not to hate him too much, he just learn (eventually) only problem is I don't want Batgirl to come of as bigheaded, just cocky. Oh and you said that you showed Batgirl begins to your friends? Well I'm glad they liked it! **

**Highlander, woooo! Thanks for the review! And of course BG is going to take down the blunder chicken (oh look another nickname for him) again!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at the Batcave, Batgirl instantly changed her mind on telling Batman about her predicament. He was pacing up and down and Batgirl guessed that Robin was still unconscious, he would have to be. Nothing but the bird could get Batman worked up like that…except Batgirl on a sugar high but that's another story for another time.

He didn't turn to speak to her, or glare or scorn, nothing. Batgirl went straight past him and in the instant they passed each other they shared a brief glance, a brief second of eye contact.

_Daaaaamn. He's pissed._

She walked over to the computer and tapped in a few keys and brought up all information on the Joker, but she growled at the computer afterwards.

_There isn't a single shred of information on Harlequin? Not a tiny bit?_

She glared at the computer for a few more seconds before she downloaded all the information on the Joker and looked over a few case files that involved him. None of the files had his name on them, but they all shared his mark, his insanity.

_Would bats worry about me if I got hurt?_

She blinked and shook her head. Where had that come from?

_The blunder chicken is getting to me, damn him._

She brushed the thoughts aside, Batman didn't need to worry about her. If anything she should worry about Batman…actually she did worry about Batman. She worried that he might get hurt and it would have been her fault, that she would lose him.

_Now your just being ridiculous, Batman hates you. There's no reason to care…so why do I?_

She brushed the thoughts aside, they would just make her grumpy…or grumpier than she already was with her current predicament. She took a quick glance at Batman, still pacing as he was before. She took a breath and turned to him, this was going to be one of the rare moments in time when Batgirl tried to improve the Bat's mood. Normally she's the reason he's grumpy.

"How is he?" She asked carefully, knowing that he would understand the question.

Batman turned to her and watched her carefully for a moment before he answered, as if he was trying to tell whether or not a bad joke or pun was about to follow the question.

"He'll be fine, after some rest" He told her simply and she nodded her understanding and he went back to his pacing.

Batgirl turned and started to walk over to her Batbike when Batman spoke.

"Who was she?"

Batgirl turned and titled her head to the side. Batman was taking an interest? Not in her, no, in Harlequin.

"She called herself Harlequin, she's Joker's partner" Batgirl told him, the only time the two really spoke where when they were talking about criminals or growling insults at each other. It wasn't the best partner relationship but then they weren't trying to earn awards.

"What did she say to you?" He asked her and she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Nothing important, just gibberish really" She told him, the lie came easily. It wasn't like he needed any more stress on his plate after what happened with Robin.

"Are you sure? Joker likes to play with peoples heads" Batman persisted but Batgirl merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Honest, it was just gibberish, I didn't understand half of it" She told him before turning back to her bike and revving the engine.

"Just make sure your careful"

Batgirl wasn't sure she'd heard right because the engine was muffling most of the nose as she shot out of the cave.

_Must have been my imagination…am I buzzing?_

As she sped down the freeway Batgirl clicked on her comm. link and listened to the transmission, expecting Batman to mutter something about Robin but instead the voice that spoke to her almost caused her to crash into a lorry.

"Hey Batbitch, how's it going?" Joker asked with a laugh and Batgirl could here some distinctly feminine giggling in the background.

"Joker, Harlequin. What do you want?" She demanded already tracing the location of the call and doing a U turn into the next lane and charging back the way she had come.

"We have something here, something very precious to you-" More giggling from Harlequin "-and we were wondering if you'd like to know where we hid it?" Joker finished his question with some loud rambunctious laughter and Batgirl frowned in concern. Had they attacked her family?

"Where are you" She demanded and Joker chuckled.

"Your already on your way aren't you? Come fetch it" And then the line went dead.

Batgirl growled and picked up the pace, pushing her bike as much as she could. It only took her five minutes to arrive. She scrutinised the building, it wasn't anywhere she knew. Just someone's house, it had the same design and layout as her own but it was older, as the outside walls were covered in mould.

"Ready or not, here I come" Batgirl grumbled pushing open the door, which was hanging on for dear life to the single hinge that kept it upright, it was a musty red colour and the paint was peeling off.

_Oh my god…_

There was a corpse, sat on the stairs staring straight at Batgirl. Her stomach churned at the sight and smell and she was afraid she was going to be sick but she swallowed her panic and crept towards the corpse.

The person, a woman in her mid thirties with died brown hair that had natural blonde roots and dull green eyes that had probably sparkled in the sun when they had some life behind them, had been killed by a single blow to the back of the head with a 6 inch butchers knife. The knife was still embedded in the back of her head.

The thing that horrified Batgirl most about the corpse was it's face, a long, thin smile had been carved into the face and the blood had dried and was black on the skin. Like some kind of demonic clown. Like the Joker.

Batgirl climbed onto the banister and up the stairs, avoiding the corpse in any way she could, she flipped and landed with a light thud on the landing. Sending up dust from the floor.

_Okay, I don't care if he's in a bad mood. I'm calling Batman._

She reached to her comm. and clicked it on and dialled Batman's comm. link number and waited a moment.

"What do you want?"

_Great, I ask for the bat, instead I get the almighty blunder chicken._

"Kid, put Batman on the line" Batgirl ordered in a hushed tone, she heard him giggle on the other end.

"Why are you whispering? Did you get scared and need hel-HEY!" Robin yelled and Batgirl heard shuffling before a deep familiar voice answered.

"Batgirl, where are you?" He demanded, Batgirl frowned. It sounded as if he was panicking for some reason…ah she must have imagined it.

"Just doing some snooping" She replied calmly her voice still hushed, she might have imagined up but she could swear she heard a floorboard creak in the room down the end of the hall.

"Batgirl, Joker sent me a message, get out of there. NOW"

"Too late"

Batgirl turned as something was sprayed into her face, she coughed and took a few steps backwards before glaring up at Joker. Or at least she tried to, her vision was blurred and she felt dizzy and off balance.

_Oh shit, some sort of anaesthetic? Damn I am not fainting! No way!_

"Feeling kind of woozy? Oh don't worry it doesn't last long" Harlequin giggled and Joker grinned leaning forwards and taking Batgirls chin in between his long slender fingers.

"Now the burning sensation that follows it however, can last up to four days" He chuckled before releasing her and letting her slump against the wall.

_Burning sensation? Oh fan-bloody-tastic._

She slid down the wall and the last thing she heard before her world went dark, was Harlequins gentle voice whispering.

"Sleep tight Barbara"

**Hey peeps!**

**Yeah this took longer than I thought it would, but I wanted to do a sort of bonding thing with Bats and Babs, not that it's very obvious yet but it will be by the end of the story. (Hopefully)**

**Knightmare, glad you like the names I made up for Robin. It's quite entertaining to see what you can get from the word 'Robin'. And I'm torn about the Batmobile, as much as I love it blowing it up later on would really help with dark Batgirl.**

**Highlander, I'm your favourite writer? Please excuse me whilst I go hug some random strangers cause that's how happy I am!**

**Winter Rain, Yay! Another reviewer! And yes you are right, spanking in the bad sense.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Batgirl's body was burning, it was excruciatingly painful. So much so that her breath was coming out in ragged gasps and she could feel her mask getting damp from tears.

_GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!_

Groaning at the increase in pain, Batgirl rolled over onto her side and took a few more shallow gasps of air as she pulled herself up onto on all fours, the world spinning dangerously as she did so.

_They didn't say anything about dizziness._

Batgirl scorned herself for letting her guard down and getting caught by Joker and his burning gas crap, she scorned herself even further for allowing herself to go so riled up by the fact that her real name had been used. Not Batgirl, Barbara, this is also not good.

_Come on girl, get your fat arse off the floor!_

She clenched her teeth together, ignoring the damp in her mask from the tears and the beads of cold sweat on her forehead to pull herself into a standing position whilst leaning most of her weight on a nearby wall.

She examined her surroundings. Just a big dark room, four walls, a door, a chair. All in dank shades of grey, the only real colour in the room? Blood. It was almost black now but there was no doubting it, splashes of blood trailing up the walls, all over the floor and there was even some on the ceiling.

_All those poor people…OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!_

Batgirl stared at the corpse, it was the same corpse from the house, and she had been laying on it. Actually _laying _on it. Batgirl turned and vomited in the corner and retched for a few moments before she got up the nerve to look back at the corpse, she didn't want to but her eyes were drawn to it.

Someone had painted a big smile on the woman's pale face, a big red face, and on the corpses lap was a note. Batgirl stumbled over and lifted it up and squinted at the writing.

_**Why so serious?**_

"I killed her you know"

Batgirl turned as quickly as she could with the pain and stared at Harlequin who like her couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the corpse.

"My mother, that's who she is, she wasn't very nice. She used to hit me you know? I thought that it was my fault, that I'd done something wrong like I wasn't good enough. But it wasn't that, she was the one that wasn't good enough. I met Mr Jay, he took care of me, told me what to do" Harlequin muttered in a quiet gentle voice that made Batgirl want to scream.

"So I took a butchers knife from the neighbour when he wasn't looking, and I turned to her and I said 'Why so serious mummy?' and I made her smile. She always smiles now, she looks so much prettier with a smile on her face" She turned to face Batgirl for the first time and Batgirl saw she had an eerie smile on her face, it wasn't the fact that she was smiling that was eerie, it was the fact that it was such a warm, friendly smile.

"You remind of him, of Mr Jay. You both have the same madness, that's why I like you so much" Harlequin muttered calmly as she adjusted her dead mothers hair with care and love.

_What the hell is wrong with this kid? And I am nothing like Joker!_

"You don't think your like him but your wrong, were going to prove it. Were going to make you a bad guy, and then were going to be best friends" Harlequin continued to mutter as she stood directly in front of Batgirl and gave her a warm smile.

"Mr Jay will be here soon, you should sit down. I don't want him to embarrass you" She told her before walking out of the door and shutting it behind her, Batgirl heard the lock click.

_Make me a bad guy? Good luck you psychopathic bitch._

Batgirl sat down, well, actually she practically fell on her arse but she didn't care about that right now. She reached down to her foot and pried a small piece of her boots sole and lifted out the small homing beacon she had hidden there. She had another one in her other shoe as well, just in case.

_Please oh dear god Batman, PLEASE…hurry._

She clipped it back in place and readjusted her boot and just managed to shift her position as Joker came strolling in the room.

"Batgirl, we have something of yours" He chuckled, and Batgirl almost screamed.

"Hello Barbara"

**MWAHAHAHA IMMA BIG FAT BITCH!**

**Ahem, hey peeps!**

**Sorry about that outburst but I think it was well deserved. I am so mean! Poor Babs! Who has Joker got? What's he going to do to them? Hehe, I am evil, your all going to hate me for what I do next.**

**Knightmare, why yes. Yes I do enjoy torturing you all as you can plainly see. I might make you all wait for the next chapter just to add some suspense to it.**

**WinterRain, oh no I am never ever getting rid of the whole rival thing. I just want their to be a little bit of care in there, like an older brother/sister sort of thing. I think all brothers and sisters are like that…I am with my big bro anyway…**

**Highlander, every time I think of stealing Robins outfit I get this image of him hanging there by his undies in the middle of the Batcave…and Batman is just staring at the sucker…hehe…**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Batgirl couldn't move, she was frozen to the spot in panic and anger.

_NononononoNONONONO!_

"Were going to hide this delightful human being away from you, and you will have to find her within five hours, or boom boom" Joker explained wrapping an arm around Harlequins shoulder and rubbing her arm with his hand, if it had been anyone else the action would have been charming, comforting but this was the Joker, it was just plain creepy when he did it.

_Please Batman, oh dear god please! Just this once can you hurry the fuck up! If it were Robin you'd already be here you BIG FAT BASTARD!_

"There is a single clue, it's hidden at the bottom of Gotham river. The timer starts when you leave the building" Joker informed her as Harlequin lead the hostage away and Joker followed soon after her.

"Have fun my darling little Barbara, and pray you are swift" Joker told her with a light chuckle before he left and Batgirl was left alone.

Her legs gave way beneath her and she collapsed onto the floor, using her arms to keep her head from crashing into the floor. The last thing she needed was to fall unconscious, her body was on fire, or at least that's how it felt to her.

_Ignore it, you have to ignore it! You've got to get out of here and get to Gotham river now!_

She lifted up her arm and dialled Batman's comm. link number and waited for the answer.

"Batgirl? Batgirl where are you?" Batman's voice was rushed and Batgirl could swear she heard some panic as well but she put it down to her mind playing tricks on her because of the burning.

"I'm…I'm fine, but Joker has a civilian hostage" She muttered into her wrist communication link and staggered towards the door, she waited for a reply. The timer started the moment she left the building so she would wait until she had explained the situation and then she would get to Gotham river as fast as she possibly could.

"Where?" His voice seemed strained and uncomfortable but yet again she ignored it, she was too pissed off with him to be concerned.

"Don't know, he just said there was a clue at the bottom of Gotham river, I'm heading there now, we have five hours until Joker blows the civilian sky high" Batgirl finished and cut off all communications with Batman before she ran as fast as she could, ignoring the horrific burning sensation as she called her Batbike and checked her GPS.

"How far to the Gotham river?" She groaned into her voice activated GPS system.

"_2.5 miles" _came the automated response and Batgirl looked up at the Batbike approached, Joker obviously hadn't taken her that far if it had gotten to her that quickly.

_Or he brought it here to speed up the game. Son of a bitch._

She leapt on and drove as fast as she possibly could to Gotham bridge, the largest bridge in Gotham that covered the largest section of the Gotham river, the most logical place to look.

She braked hard and pulled over hidden by a beam, she wasn't at the bridge.

_Since when has Joker ever been logical? Idiot, stop thinking like Batgirl, start thinking like Joker…_

"_You remind me of him, Mr Jay. You both have the same madness, that's why I like you so much"_

Batgirl swallowed hard, she had denied it before, but now she was starting to think that Harlequin was right. They both had the same madness, maybe Batgirl had it less than he did but she still had it, still played his game. Why? Because a part of her, was enjoying this. Enjoying the game, the hunt.

_Don't think like Batgirl or Barbara, think like him, it. Embrace the madness just for a little while…_

She stood and stared out at the world looking at it in the eyes of the Joker, it was a vision only they had, a vision they unknowingly had shared for years. But now Batgirl knew, and she saw the world in a whole new light, no, not light. A whole new shade of black.

"He's going to be where it's brightest, we would never go towards the light" She muttered absentmindedly to herself and turned to face the river, she could see the Gotham bridge and the river beneath it, it was very dark. No, wait, over there was some light, a sparkle.

"The sewage connection, it's there" She muttered and got back on her bike, readjusted her GPS system and sent Batman the coordinates.

_Hehe…this is kinda fun, I like this new world…it's so pretty…WHOA! Stop, focus Barbs, your not a physco like he is, and you're on a rescue mission!_

She arrived five minutes before Batman and Robin did but none of them spoke, they just stared at the darkest part of Gotham river.

"So this is where they pump all the drugs and shit" Batgirl muttered and Robin glared at her, she turned to face him.

"What? You got a problem pipsqueak?" She asked him in a slightly angered tone.

"Yeah, why the hell are you still here? Go home and play with your dolls or something, were gonna save the civilian" He told her grumpily and she growled at him.

_Over my rotting corpse._

"You know what? I put up with you before, but right now I am really starting to consider throwing you into that pile of shit we call the Gotham slug dump" She snarled at him and he took a step back, startled at her outburst and she hissed slightly and clenched her teeth together in pain though she ignored it the best she could.

_Sudden movements and angry outbursts make the pain worse, damn that sucks._

The slug dump was the name for the part of the Gotham river the three of them were currently staring down at, it was where drugs, blood money and bodies were dumped by criminals trying to clear their names. According to rumour it was so filthy that if you swam in it for more than five minutes you'd start to mutate. It was one of the rumours in Gotham that Batgirl didn't doubt for a second. Not that she gave a shit right now.

She turned to her bike and pulled out the gear she was looking for in the small heatproof compartment near the engine.

"You can't go in there! The waters toxic!" Robin exclaimed to her and she glared at him and sent him a very malicious smile.

"Do I look like I give two shits?" She demanded and pulled the oxygen mask onto her face and then the goggles on as well. She turned to the water and a hand landed on her shoulder, she looked back and went to glare at Batman but she paused. He was geared up as well, ready to dive with her.

"Robin, monitor the movement from here, and alert us when we start to run low on oxygen" Batman ordered, and both of the dived down into the filthy water before Robin had a chance to complain.

_That's right, can't let Robin touch the dirty infected water but Batgirl? Hell yeah, let the shit mutate._

She swam down and switched on her thermo-night vision, she had found a way to merge thermo vision and night vision and boy was it coming in handy right, pity this one was a prototype and still had a few bugs in it.

_Where would it be? Somewhere bright, shiny…somewhere dead._

Doing her best not to vomit Batgirl swam down to the corpses that littered the bottom of the slug dump and checked their faces, most of them were rotted beyond recognition but some of them were still reasonably fresh. She checked seventeen of them before she found the one she wanted. A big smile had been carved into the face and it was hardly rotted at all.

_Fresh…not been dead longer than a day…male in his mid thirties…Harlequins father perhaps? Who knows, grab what you need and get the hell away from the dead guy!_

"Batgirl it's Robin, you've barely got any oxygen left, get out of there now or your going to drown"

_Just a second clucker._

Resisting the urge to shudder she reached forwards and grabbed the only shining thing on the person, a air tight plastic bag with a piece of paper inside, she gripped it tightly and turned to kick up for air.

_Oh you've got to be kidding me!_

Her foot was caught, on a rotting corpse, when she had put her foot down onto what she presumed was the ground to kick herself upwards she had crushed a corpses ribcage and now the bones were digging into her legs and preventing her from getting up for air.

"_Oxygen levels, eleven percent, time remaining, three and a half minutes"_

_Fan-bloody-tastic._

She kicked at the corpse with her free foot and tried to collapse the ribcage further but it didn't help.

"Batgirl, get out of there, NOW" Robin ordered and she made a mental note to yell at him later.

_Come on please, I'm on a rescue mission I can't die here!_

She started to panic, she was going to die and so was…no, no she couldn't let that happen!

She kicked again and felt something move behind her, she went to turn but found she didn't need to. Batman gripped her under the arms and used her weight to push himself downwards and crush the corpse with both of his feet, releasing her. He then proceeded to drag her to the surface.

_Ha! Not dying today bitch!_

She reached the surface and ripped of her mask, sucking in some clean air before cackling triumphantly, Batman and Robin both stared at her for a moment until she held up the airtight plastic bag.

"What does it say?" Robin asked eagerly as she opened the bag, she then proceeded to glare at it.

"Well?" Batman asked and she huffed and held it up to them both.

_**Death comes at the beginning and at the end.**_

**Hey peeps!**

**Okay so this didn't quite turn out how I had imagined, but that's okay, you can all hate me in a chapter or two when I screw Barbara up even more. :- ) haha!**

**So I hope you guys noticed Babs going a wee bit nuts during this, as I am building up to borderline insane. Hehe, am I the only person that likes torturing her favourite character? Surely I'm not the only one right?**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Glaring at the not Batgirl huffed once again, still racking her brain for a solution to the riddle that the Joker had presented to her.

_Death comes at the beginning and at the end? What the hell?_

She could here Robin in the background spouting gibberish about how it was where Batman had first taken out the Joker and that he was trying to lure Batman back.

_The not was for me genius…wait…it was for me!_

Batgirl sat up straight in her chair in the Batcave and ignored the fact that Batman was watching her carefully and closed her eyes, holding out her hands in front of her. When she had been younger Batgirl had had trouble focusing so she had been taught all these weird focusing methods and one of them had stuck, permanently. Not only did it help her focus, but because of it she'd developed a photographic memory.

She thought back to when she had arrived in Gotham, when she had first made herself known.

"Possibility a, Gotham bank" She said aloud and continued on her mental journey to find other possible prisons for the civilian.

"Possibility b, Gotham park" She muttered again and she moved her hands, well that's what it would look like she was doing, but in her mental image she was moving some information out of her way and checking another memory.

"Possibility c, Chlorogene factory block b sub section c" She finished standing and checking her timer. She groaned, she had an hour and seventeen minutes to check the three locations.

"We'll take the first two"

Batgirl looked over at Batman and Robin, both of which were already getting into the Batmobile and Batgirl nodded towards Batman before turning and climbing onto her bike.

_Death comes at the beginning and at the end, Chlorogene, the death of Pamela Isley, the birth of Poison Ivy. Joker did his research._

She shot down Gotham highway not caring for speed limits or police cars as she shot towards what remained of the Chlorogene factory after Temblor had attacked both her and Pamela, the night that Batgirl was born. Sure, it hadn't been the night the world had found out about her but hey, close enough.

"Please let her be ok, oh dear god please" Batgirl pleaded to herself as she skidded to a stop outside the factory and checked her timer.

One hour two minutes left.

She grinned, plenty of time to save her and take her home. She strolled up to the door to the factory and paused, there was a note stuck to the door.

_**April fools.**_

With that, the factory exploded.

Batgirl was flung backwards by the sheer force of the explosion that rang out from the factory remains, the world span around and her ears were ringing with the echoes of the horrendous sound. World still spinning Batgirl dragged herself off the ground and stared at the hazy flames in shock, her brain still not caught up to what had actually happened, she staggered forwards in a daze and stared at the factory.

"NO!" She screeched and ran forwards into the wreckage her mind finally catching up to the rest of the world, she pushed her way through avoiding the flames and shrapnel as she continued her journey, searching and praying.

"NO!" She screeched finding the body of the hostage she loved so dearly, a bloody smile carved into the remains of the beautiful face and half the skin charred away revealing the flesh beneath.

"MUM!" Batgirl screeched as loud as she could and ignoring the flames and smoke that was slowly filling her lungs she sobbed clutching her mothers corpse as close to her as she could.

The smoke filled Batgirls lungs but she didn't care, she welcomed the searing feeling in her chest that added to the dulling pain of the gas that Joker had used upon her.

_No…I was meant to protect you! You can't die! Please Mum! DON'T LEAVE ME!_

Batgirl allowed the smoke to suck away her oxygen, allowed it to numb her body and slow her reflexes and her eyes drooped as the oxygen she so desperately needed drifted further and further away as the flames climbed higher and higher.

As the world dimmed she could vaguely hear sirens, and voices calling out but to who she didn't know or care. The last thing she felt was someone wrapping their arms around her torso, and the last thing she heard was a gentle voice whispering in her ear.

"Hang on Batgirl, please, hang on"

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Now do you understand why I am an evil bitch? Wow bet none of you saw this coming did you? I just killed off Barbara Gordon's mother! Now tell me that isn't original!**

**Highlander, as you can see Batgirl must continue to suffer! Don't worry though, she get's better…eventually…**

**WinterRain, you are entirely correct about the gas and about Robin! How did you guess? (About the gas I mean, not Robin lol) **

**Knightmare, I don't know who's at the top of her list, I'm stuck between Robin and her father, cause I can see Batgirl blaming him for not watching her mother OR noticing that she was gone.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Numb. That was how Batgirl felt. The truth was too much for her teenage mind to bear or understand, all she knew was that her mother was gone.

She lay there, awake but not caring and not even wondering where she it or who it was that had whispered those comforting words to her when she had needed them. She wanted the voice to come back and comfort her further but she figured the voice was her imagination, yearning for comfort and making some without caring about the consequences.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Batgirl easily recognised the voice as Robin and promptly ignored him, the last thing she needed was the blunder chicken making her already dead thoughts suicidal.

"Soon, she was lucky we got there when we…Dick what are you doing?" Batman was speaking now and Batgirl heard footsteps shuffling towards her.

"I'm going to unmask her, she wont know"

_Go ahead and try you little shit, see where it get's you._

Batgirl vaguely heard Batman protesting and coming over to stop the blunder chicken but his fingers were already hooked under her mask, and Batgirl waited for what she knew was coming next.

"_Incorrect Biometrics, emergency precautions activated"_

"What the?"

Robin never got to ask what the voice meant as he was electrocuted by the tiny biometric data pads that covered the inside of Batgirls mask, it didn't cover the outside as it was attached to her outfit in such a way that it didn't come off unless pulled off from underneath.

Batgirl sat up and watched Robin twitch as the currents finished their flow through him, but she didn't smile or laugh or even taunt him. She was too numb to care.

Batman didn't speak, he just stood and watched her with curiosity and concern.

_He's worried about Robin, not me. He'll never give a damn about me…_

"Batgirl"

She looked up at him with emotionless eyes and a blank face, not that she could see that but she didn't care about that now. She didn't care about anything at the moment.

Batman didn't get a reply and he was worried, he wasn't worried about Robin because he knew that Batgirl wouldn't ever seriously harm his ward, it was obviously just a warning to him.

"Batgirl, who was the woman?" Batman asked her and she shrugged her shoulders slowly, and Batman continued to stare at her.

_**Trauma perhaps? But why is it hitting her so hard?**_

She got up and walked out towards her Batbike, she wanted to go home, curl up and cry on her own where no-one else could see her.

"Batgirl, where are you going?" Batman asked her walking swiftly towards her and standing in the way of her bike so she couldn't get to it.

"Home" Was her simple reply, but he didn't move.

_For once Batman just leave me alone, please._

"Good, and don't come back you stupid idiot"

Batgirl didn't respond to Robin's feeble and rather pathetic insult and she didn't laugh when he walked into view with his hair sticking up at all angles.

"Robin, be quiet" Batman ordered not turning to face him and Robin glared at Batman then at Batgirl before storming forwards towards her.

"Robin. Stop" Batman ordered and Robin did stop, right in front of Batgirl.

She didn't acknowledge him, she just stared right past him and past Batman.

"This is pathetic, you get upset over a civilian dying? My parents died, so did Bruce's, get over yourself" Robin growled at her, reaching forwards to give her a shove with one of his hands, but with a growl Batgirl grabbed his wrist before he reached her and twisted it whilst squeezing it painfully.

"Shut you face you little shit. Otherwise I'll break it" She snarled into his ear before shoving him back, he stumbled over his own feet and landed on his butt before getting up and with an angry yell, launching himself at Batgirl.

"Robin! Don't!" Batman warned but he was too late.

Batgirl grabbed both of Robin's arms and smashed her forehead into his nose before twisting her body and throwing him over her hip and onto his back. His head hit the ground with a sickening crack but Batgirl didn't care, she glared at his limp body, daring him to get back up.

"Batgirl stop!" Batman yelled at her angrily and rushed down to Robin's side and cradled his head tenderly.

"She was right. HA! Harlequin was right!" Batgirl giggled manically and Batman stared up at her in shock…and fear? Could Batgirl see fear in his eyes?

"Batgirl?"

"I am like him. The Joker. I thought I wasn't, tried to deny it. But what's the point! She was right and now it's my turn" She turned to Batman and grinned at him showing all her marvellous white teeth.

"And I'm going to start with you"

She turned and walked casually to her bike and shot away from the Batcave, leaving Batman with his injured sidekick.

_Hehe…that was fun…I wish I had a camera. His face was amazing! And when Robin hit the floor, that sound was brilliant!_

Grinning sadistically as she hopped off of her bike Batgirl trailed into the large warehouse. She knew he would be there, if she hadn't been in the state she was in she would never have guess, but she was in that state and she had guessed.

"Joker…Harlequin…wanna play?"

**Ack! I need to stop writing short chapters!**

**Next one will be longer (and have more blunder chicken bruising) Yes I am enjoying torturing Batgirl, I am also enjoying the fact that you guys can't seem to look away. **

**Knightmare, Yes she will be coming down on all those you listed, but first she's going to piss Batman off beyond belief.**

**Highlander, calm down! Yes Robin better start running, and I can't blame you for not being able to stop reading! I get scared of my evilness sometimes.**

**Murdershewrote, I don't know if she is mary-sue but I will make sure not to make her one.**

**WinterRain, I have to admit I laughed when you called Batman a self righteous bastard, and still laugh when I read it. No way no how is Batsy or birdy going to know who she is anytime soon, and neither is her father. Never, no way no how.**

**One final thing, I am thinking of writing a sequel with Batman (eventually) finding out Batgirl's identity, but it involves some of the minor justice league characters. If you guys don't like the idea of the JLU characters being involved then that's cool I can work out some other equally humorous way of Batman finding out…somehow.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Batgirl giggled when she received no response from the desolate warehouse, and strolled deeper into the pit of insanity both literally and mentally allowing her mind to become flooded with the colours that now presented themselves to her along with the ideas that she would once have never even regarded.

"Joker…Harlequin…come one out" She cooed with a soft laugh that would have sent shivers up even Batman's spine, but she no longer cared about what Batman or anyone else thought. Her mind was totally free of restrictions like 'pain' or 'law', she could do as she pleased and there was no-one that could stop her.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" She sang loudly and her voice echoed around the empty warehouse, she listened for the tell tale signs of breathing and scuffling but found she couldn't hear anything.

"Oh…your good" She giggled practically dancing forwards as she stood in the centre of the warehouse, just standing and listening to the sounds of Gotham, to the sounds of her prey.

She reached to her wrist and tapped a few buttons before she heard the voice of her equipment, one she had installed herself.

"_Thermo vision activated" _It commented to her and a thin sheet of thermo enhanced material covered her eyes and showed her where all the heat was, where to only two other people were.

"Found you" She cooed charging forwards with gay abundance and jumping around a pillar and straight in front of Harlequin.

"Hiya!" She greeted cheerily before launching her right fist forwards, Harlequin ducked and her fist hit the wall and cracked the plaster, she turned to Harlequin with a giggle.

"This time, we play by my rules" Batgirl told her a voice going from light to complete darkness, a dark undertone lining the voice with promise. This is going to hurt, I promise.

Batgirl twisted back and reared forwards with surprising speed and kicked Harlequin in the stomach, and Harlequin cried out as her ribs cracked from the force of the kick. Batgirl however wasn't finished with her just yet, as Harlequin doubled over from the pain of her cracking ribs Batgirl grabbed her neck and squeezed as hard as she could for a few seconds to listen to Harlequin gasp before she threw her into the wall she had cracked with her punch.

"Oh, your no fun!" Batgirl giggled as Harlequin fell limp to the floor, she turned and looked for Joker's heat signature.

"Your not very nice Mr Jay!" Batgirl yelled out walking slowly towards Joker, taking long deliberate steps as she did so.

"Letting Harley take the blame for your big scheme, you wanted me to be like this. So here I am" Batgirl called to him with vehemence that made the Joker a little skittish, not that he would admit it.

"I just wanted to play" Joker sang back to her and stepped out into the light, finding that she had been a little closer to his hiding place than he found comfortable."So what are we waiting for? I'm here, let's play" Batgirl hissed and Joker found himself swallowing hard and regretting his plan of trying to destroy Batgirl mentally rather than physically. He had thought that she would be as harmless as the bird, but he was wrong.

She was worse then the bat, the bird, Harley and himself put together.

"I've always wondered why you were a good guy, you make a much better bad guy" Joker told her chuckling and she tilted her head to the side.

"I had something to protect, but you killed it, killed her. Ripped my heart out" She smirked at him.

"Shattered my mind"

"Now you understand how I feel!" Joker laughed nervously and she tilted her head to the side before laughing loudly, her laughter abruptly stopped though and she turned back to Joker.

"Your turn"

Batman had left Robin behind with Alfred, he was still slightly concussed and his nose was most definitely broken from the force of Batgirl's attack. If Batgirl had been thinking straight (which Batman was positive she wasn't) she would have noticed the tracker on her cape, the one he had placed there while she had slept to keep her out of trouble.

He didn't know why the death of the civilian had traumatised her so much but he had to stop her before she did something she would regret, something unforgivable.

_Please let her be ok, please._

He reached the warehouse just after midnight, and parked the Batmobile out of sight from any wandering civilians and started towards the warehouse.

He was a few feet from the door when Joker came running out, pleading for mercy. From a glance Batman could see his was broken, as was his nose and at least three of his fingers, he was running with a limp and blood was pouring from his mouth. Batman was just about to grab Joker when a bat line shot out of the open warehouse door and wrapped around Joker's middle and then dragged him kicking and screaming back inside the warehouse only for him to be thrown out of one of the windows only moments later.

Batman charged into the warehouse to find Harlequin hanging from another bat line from the ceiling and Batgirl using her as her own personal punching bag, and she was grinning, even laughing at the torment that Harlequin had to endure.

"Batgirl, stop!" Batman called to her and she stopped, head flicking up to stare at Batman with a sadistic and manic grin that frightened Batman more than he cared to admit.

"Oh look, new player"

**Hey peeps!**

**Yuss it's chapter eight, would have posted it sooner but Fanfic wouldn't let me sign in for some reason! So you all had to wait a while but that's ok cause here it is!**

**Also, I might not be updating as regularly as during the holiday I hope to get more of my novel written up reading for sending off.**

**Knightmare, another hand to hand fight with Batman? Of course! Next chapter it shall be eeeeepiiiiiic! (At least I hope it will, what with crazy batgirl and all)**

**WinterRain, I am loving the 'time to pay the piper' line and I think I might just have to use it! And cyber cookies for you! I would never have thought of destroying the bat signal! But now I am all for it!**

**Highlander, YES THEY MUST PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID! Oh wait…they already did XD glad your not mad anymore!**

**Also, as much as I love my three regular reviewers it would be nice to see what everyone else thinks!**

**Read and Review guys!Tulip Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Batgirl giggled as Batman approached her, slowly, carefully.

_He's scared of you! He never cared…except when his precious birdy was involved._

Batgirl watched intrigued as Batman held his hands out to her, like he was calming a wild animal.

"Batgirl, your not thinking straight, let me help" Batman told her still taking slow steps towards her, she stepped away from the limp body of Harlequin and faced Batman with a grin.

"What do you mean Batman? I'm thinking just fine" She giggled at him and he forced himself to take yet another step towards the mentally unstable Batgirl.

"When Harlequin sprayed you, it wasn't just a knockout gas. It had some of Jokers gas in it as well, it's making you delusional" He told her and she frowned, pondering the statement.

_He…he might be right. NO! No he's not! He's just trying to ruin it because he doesn't care! He'll just punish you for breaking his bird! So, BREAK HIM FIRST!_

"Liar" She muttered and then she growled at him.

"LIAR!"

He didn't flinch from the sound of Batgirl snarling at him, he'd seen enough Joker gas victims to know that it just meant she was thinking. Thinking like Batgirl and not like the Joker.

"I'm not lying, Batgirl. Let me help you" He told her, he was so close to her now, if he could just reach her he could anaesthetise her and then bring her back to the Batcave.

"Please"

Batgirl snarled and stepped back from Batman before she let out a low, rumbling chuckle.

Batman expected some sort of taunt but he received none, instead Batgirl just lunged at him.

He reached up and knocked one of her outstretched hands away in shock but forgot the other, and she grasped his shoulder armour tightly. With one of her legs she stretched upwards in a position that Batman couldn't even imagine Robin doing and he was an acrobat, in the small space between then Batgirl somehow managed to thrust her leg straight up between them and crack Batman on the chin with her boots.

Batman released his grip on Batgirls arm and she twisted downwards whilst at the same time releasing his shoulder and ramming her shoulder into Batman's stomach, even with the body armour Batman could steal feel the impact and he realised something in that moment. All those other times Batgirl had fought with him, she'd been holding back, seriously holding back.

Batman stumbled back slightly and decided he had to up his game if he stood even the slightest chance against the younger more flexible Batgirl. When her next punch came flying in he grabbed it and twisted her arm but she simply twisted with him, flicking her foot into his shin and making him grunt in pain but he held onto her arm.

She smirked and reached down to her utility belt whilst distracting Batman with numerous kicks to the shin and other painful places, he had a high pain tolerance she had to admit.

_You know it might be cause he's the bat! AND MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE LISTENING TO HIM!_

_**Shut up, I'm in charge now bitch! GET HIM GET HIM GET HIM!**_

Batgirl pulled out several throwing stars and held them up for Batman to see, his eyes widened for a moment before he jumped back and watched her carefully.

He'd learnt that Batgirl never did anything without a reason, even in this state he knew she was planning something.

_**Just throw them! Be done with it!**_

_Don't be an idiot, he'll just dodge them!_

Batgirl seriously wished the squabbling voices would shut their traps but she dutifully ignored them the best she could, and thought carefully about what she could do and grinned.

_Oh…that's smart!_

_**JUST GET ONE WITH IT!**_

She threw the stars in five different directions and used them as markers, they would be the five places the fires would start, and then she'd burn the place down with Batman trapped inside.

She stared up at the ceiling, the weakest beam also happened to be the largest which was excellent. She ran to the side of the warehouse and clambered up carelessly, she could hear Batman following her and grinned.

_Playing right into my hands_

_**Oh for Pete's sake!**_

Batgirl jerked forwards and looked down at her foot, a grappler was wrapped tightly around it and she snarled reaching down to untie it but she never made it there.

Batman lurched forwards with intent to hit Batgirl in the face but she bent backwards just enough so his fist only scraped her chin so she lashed out with her foot and once again cracked his shin. She smirked when he grunted and with her free foot she kicked him in the side of the head and he stumbled off the edge of the balcony, she gasped and threw the final parts of her plan, three throwing needles and a vial of liquid that lit when it came in contact with wood.

She grunted as the grappler on her leg began to drag her down over the edge of the beam she was on painfully and she held on for as long as she could, but then she just, let go.

_He'll understand, he'll get it._

_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**_

Batgirl hit the ground painfully but she rolled and grabbed a batarang from her utility belt and cut the wire before running out of the warehouse with a cackle.

Batman stood and stared at the flames, he had expected some sort of attack that would either finish him off completely or severely injure him, but this was much worse.

Written in flames on the floor and on the wall were two simple words that gave Batman hope, and fear.

HELP ME.

**OOOOH! Cliffy!**

**Damn I enjoy torturing you guys don't I?**

**Knightmare, I didn't use the utility belt thing (yet) as I kind of already had this planned out in my head, but I'm glad that you scared of Batgirl! As that is kind of the general idea.**

**WinterRain, I am definitely having Joker forget her identity (she did throw him out of a window, that would do it right?) but at the same time I plan on letting Harlequin know for the future (you'll understand when I write '42')**

**Highlander, well there was no hanging upside down as of yet (as I am saving things like that for the blunder chicken) but there will be!**

**Kindleflame, I am liking the idea, and am planning on using it in the future so thaaanks! And thanks for the alert as well!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	10. Chapter 10

She wanted to scream, she wanted to laugh, she wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

Actually, Batgirl didn't know what she wanted, it was all so confusing.

"_**Confusing? But sweetheart it's so simple!"**_

Batgirl faced the shadowy form of her mother and frowned, her mother looked so happy, she was smiling. Batgirl liked it when she smiled.

"I…don't understand" Batgirl replied and her mothers hand ghosted her cheek, a gentle brush that Batgirl couldn't feel but somehow understood.

"_**Just let me show you, just let me live again. Just for a little while"**_

Batgirl nodded, she wanted everything to go away, just to stop. Yet at the same time she wanted to rip everyone's hearts out just like they had hers.

So she just…let go.

"James Gordon, your first" She hissed leaping from the top of Wayne Industries and heading straight towards her home, rather, her old home.

Batman tried and tried and tried, but it was no use. No matter what algorithms he used or viruses he attacked it with he just couldn't get into Batgirl's programs.

"I don't see why your trying so hard, she needs to be stopped, so we need to go out and stop her. Not sit at a computer and waste time on her crap" Dick muttered but Batman ignored him.

"Come on Bruce! Let's just get her and arrest her! Like we do all the other nut jobs in Gotham" Dick continued ignoring the fact he was being ignored, Bruce would reply eventually, he always did.

"Dick, I know you don't like Batgirl but she has been my partner longer than you have been my sidekick and we are going to help her. Whether you like it or not"

Dick faltered, definitely not the answer he had been expected. She was his partner? No, she couldn't be!

"Your partner? Since when!" Dick demanded getting ready to go out and catch Batgirl on his own, he didn't care whether or not she took down Batman. It was a fluke, no-one took down the bat.

"Since she took me, Freeze and Ivy down single handed and came out of it with a few minor injuries. Dick I don't care how much you hate her, she is part of the team and she always will be. So buck it up and get used to it" Batman told him and Dick knew there was no arguing with him, but surely he couldn't mean it…could he?

"Master Bruce, were getting several police reports about Batgirl, apparently she has attacked the commissioner" Alfred informed them and Batman's head sprang up and he was moving to the Batmobile faster than Dick had ever seen him.

Dick lingered for a moment before grabbing his mask and chasing after his mentor, there was no way he was missing out on a chance to beat up Batgirl.

Batgirl swiped with her right hand once again and caught the commissioner so hard he staggered backwards and almost fell over his own feet. His world was spinning and he had no idea what was going on, why was Batgirl attacking him? Hadn't she saved his life before?

"You didn't even know she was gone, I bet you don't even know what's happened do you?" Batgirl hissed kicking him in the stomach, he coughed up some blood and looked back at her as he staggered forwards and onto all fours.

"Bat…girl…what are you…doing?" He managed to gasp out through the pain and she glared down at him with vicious intent.

"Your fault, your fault" She hissed lifting up a very sharp batarang and pointing it at the commissioner.

"Batgirl, put your hands up and step away from the commissioner"

Batgirl turned with a snarl to face the swat team that had surrounded her, they each had guns with them. But they were less than dirt to Batgirl right now, if she so wanted, she could kill them all with a flick of the wrist. She turned back to the commissioner and heard the guns click.

"Batgirl. Step. Away" One of the swat team warned and she turned to them with a grin, and held up a small device in her hand and showed it to them.

"Boom" She muttered, and flicked the switch.

The building shook with the force of the explosion and Batgirl laughed as James Gordon leaped out of the way of some falling debris, but his leg was trapped and he cried out in pain.

"Well, I guess I'm just going to bury you alive" Batgirl muttered lifting his chin so he could see her face.

"Toodles" She smirked before turning and leaving the building, walking as if the roof wasn't about to crush her or anything. James covered his head and waited for the end to come.

**Yeah it's short but I'm in a rush so the next chapter will have so much more to it, including some more Batgirl madness.**

**Yeah so in the sequel there will be a few league members, though they'll probably only be minor ones (except the first couple of chapters, I have something cool planned out for that) No notes today but thank you for reviewing!**

**Read and Review guys.**

**Tulip Out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Robin sat beside Batman as they drove insanely fast towards the building that the commissioner and Batgirl currently were, he was completely silent. Pondering their current predicament.

_I told Batman she was a loose cannon, but noooo, 'have faith in her' he says 'never betray us' he says…not saying much now are you?_

"_Hey birdie birdie, wanna play a game?"_

Robin turned to Batman, but he was still staring straight ahead at the road; completely oblivious to what Robin was hearing through his communicator.

"_I'm bored of the commissioner now, fancy trying your luck?"_

Robin didn't reply, it was definitely Batgirl - no one else on the planet had a voice that annoying.

"_Batman can't hear me right now, I don't want him to play, he'd cheat and ruin the game! But you'll play fair little birdie, but you probably wont come anyway. You always do as your told, such a good birdie" _Batgirl giggled from her end of the communicator, wherever that may be.

Robin wanted nothing more than to go and beat the holy crap out of Batgirl (which he totally could) but he knew that she was baiting him…still…

"_I bet your going to be a good birdie and stay exactly where you are when Batman tells you to, otherwise you might have to go to bed early!" _Batgirl cackled and that did it, just as she knew it would.

The Batmobile stopped and Batman jumped out, turning to Robin.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon" He ordered, charging into the burning building.

Robin waited a few seconds before reaching up to his ear where his comm. device was.

"Where are you?"

Batman noticed Robin's silence throughout the journey but dismissed it as brooding, strangely enough Robin brooded a lot. Not nearly as much as he did himself but still too much for a twelve year old.

"_Hey batty boy!"_

Batman wasn't sure if Robin saw it, but Batman stiffened when Batgirl's voice giggled into his ear. He glanced at Robin but he was still stoic, facing the window.

"_I'm booored, wanna play with me?"_ She asked him but Batman said nothing, instead staring straight ahead at the rode as he drove closer to the ever growing smoke plumes in the distance.

"_I'm in the warehouse with the commissioner, but I have one condition" _She cooed into his ear and he waited for her reply anxiously.

"_Leave the bird behind, otherwise he'll die, and I'll make you watch" _The Batmobile stopped and Batman jumped out, turning to Robin.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon" He ordered, charging into the burning building.

Batgirl sat on her perch and giggled as Robin landed on the roof of the building she was on, watching her carefully as she looked out over Gotham.

"Pretty isn't it?" She asked him still staring down at the town she had protected so furiously until now.

"If you catch it at dusk, when the sun is just setting over the horizon. The whole city goes blood red, kinda reflects the place don't you think?" She asked him turning on her perch, the golem on top of Gotham bank.

Robin remained silent as he approached her, he knew he could defeat her but if he got cocky she would use that against him. Batman had taught him all he knew about Batgirl, and all of the Batman's moves.

"_Batgirl likes to manipulate your emotions, make you angry. Though I doubt she even knows she's doing it" Batman told him as Robin sat, watching Batgirl as she trained on the rooftops of Gotham, completely unaware that she was being watched._

"_How can she not know she's doing it?" Robin asked confused._

"_Because it isn't intentional, she's just herself. She analyses everything and anything, and I am starting to believe she may have a photographic memory" Batman replied watching her as though he was trying to analyse her as she trained._

"_So she's really annoying?" Robin asked with a frown, assessing Batgirl begrudgingly._

"_You'd think that, but no. She's charismatic in the most brilliant sense of the word" Batman replied and from then on, the two were silent._

Batgirl turned around, stood, and then jumped from her perch and started walking towards Robin.

"Well birdie, aren't you stupid? If only you'd stayed in the car like Batman told you" She tutted, sounding truly disappointed in Robin, like a mother scolding her child.

"I'm not afraid of you" Robin told her, and he wasn't. Yet.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me, I want you to suffer, to plead for your own death like the mongrel you are. Not worthy of touching the mud on my boots" Batgirl hissed and Robin lunged at her, intending to catch her of guard.

Batgirl batted his hands away lazily and elbowed him in the face, he stumbled back but recovered quickly. He swept his right foot behind Batgirl's left and pulled her leg forward, sending her down onto one knee but as he went to crack his foot against her knee she twisted and he went past her. Lurching forwards suddenly and Batgirl punched him in the stomach, using his weight as he fell.

He coughed as Batgirl twisted her hip and threw him to the edge of the building, where he barely managed to avoid falling over the edge. It was a long way down, with a very fast fall and a very sudden stop.

Batgirl stood in front of him as he lay by the edge, suddenly wishing he hadn't disobeyed Batman and given into Batgirls taunts.

"Well birdie, I hope you learn to fly" She hissed at him, grabbing his grappler before holding him over the edge of the building by the collar of his outfit.

"Batgirl, put him down"

Batgirl didn't even turn, she just grinned.

"If you insist"

**Hey peeps! Tulip here!**

**Before we do anything I want you all to say thank you to kindleflame who PM'd me and reminded me that I do have to write this! (I've got my mocks coming up along with an art exam and got a bit distracted but it's all good now!)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this (late) chapter as it's all about to come together!**

**What more could Batgirl do to hurt all those that have hurt her? I know, but you don't. Feel free to guess!**

**Knightmare,…what on earth made you think that she would give up control over the Batcave? Why would you even think that? I'M INSULTED! *huffy face***

**Kindleflame, once again than you for bugging me, and also, I have that scene in my head (as well as one with Robin hanging upside down in nothing but his boxers) and will of course be writing it, I think I'm going to start a mini-fic where you guys can send in suggestions and I will try my best to write them. If you like this idea please say as much.**

**Highlander, I haven't addressed what happened to the commissioner but I will in due time!**

**WinterRain, You are right, Batgirl does have a lot of problems. Something I shall address in the next fic where Batman learns her identity *GASP!* but don't worry, the blunder chicken will remain blissfully ignorant (well maybe not blissfully)**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Batman tore through the burning building in a desperate search for the commissioner, and Batgirl as well.

_The commissioner needs you first, Batgirl can wait…just a little while._

In all honest Batman felt bad prioritising the commissioner but he knew that was what needed to be done.

His head snapped to the right when he heard a choking sound, and so he headed swiftly in the direction of the sound.

He found the commissioner, straining underneath a large piece of debris that was crushing his left leg.

"Batman! Batgirls gone insane!" The commissioner informed him, coughing and spluttering because of the smoke as Batman managed to lift the debris just enough for Gordon to get his leg out from underneath it.

"No, she's under the influence of some new kind of Joker gas. It's not her fault" Batman informed Jim with a tone that meant no arguments.

"Do you have a cure for it?" Gordon asked but Batman just shook his head.

"It doesn't have a cure, but from what I have learnt from it the affects aren't permanent. It depends on how strong her white blood cells are, they will be the ones to reject it from her system" Batman informed him as he carried him outside and deposited him to the medics.

"Let's just hope that doesn't take to much longer" He muttered as Batman rushed back over to the Batmobile, before turning suddenly and shooting his grappler up towards a building and away from the fire.

"Good luck"

Batman wasn't sure why the Joker gas had affected Batgirl so radically but he suspected the civilian death had something to do with it, he also suspected some kind of childhood trauma. But because he had no idea of Batgirl's true identity he couldn't be sure, what he was sure of was that she needed his help.

And deep inside he knew that he was probably the only person on Earth that could help her right now.

He charged after the trail that Robin had accidentally left behind, when Dick was angry or agitated he was sloppy. A trait that Batman was suddenly so very thankful for…even if he did need to eradicate that trait for future cases.

He arrived literally just in time, as Batgirl lifted Robin by his collar and held him up over the edge of the building with her back to him.

"Batgirl, put him down" He ordered and he waited a second before taking a step forwards towards them.

"If you insist"

She released Robin and he tumbled half conscious down towards the streets of Gotham.

"Oops" She giggled turning to Batman, who wanted nothing more than to jump after Robin but he guessed that Batgirl would stop him before he even got to the edge of the building.

"Batgirl, your not yourself. Let me help you" Batman told her taking a step towards her and she grinned maliciously at him.

"Please" He begged and Batgirl faltered, frowning at him.

Please? Did he just beg her to let him help her? Why would he do that?

_**Because he wants to stop us! He is afraid!**_

_No! Your wrong! He cares…and he's right! This isn't me!_

_**YES IT IS!**_

Batgirl teetered on her feet for a moment before bending down and grasping her head, digging her nails into her scalp.

"Batgirl, just let me help you. We can fix this, there is no reason for you to do this" Batman told her, taking tentative steps forwards so he could get closer to Batgirl.

_**There is always a reason! Remember what he did to Pamela? He let her become Poison Ivy! And your father, he didn't even know that your mother was gone! He probably doesn't know that your gone now!**_

_Batman saved you because he couldn't save Pam, and Dad can't know everything! I didn't notice she was gone either!_

_**SHUT UP AND HIT HIM!**_

Batgirl straightened slowly and glared at Batman, snarling at him as she did so.

"What would you know? There is always a reason! I ALWAYS HAVE A REASON!" She screeched at him before lunging forwards and clawing at his face, all her analysing and considering forgotten. She didn't care about being clever right now, she just wanted to hurt him. Hurt him like she was hurting right now.

"Batgirl, it's the gas. It's twisted everything you see and your not thinking straight. I know what that's like. I know how hard it is to not know what to do anymore, but you have to let me help you" Batman grunted to her, batting her away and pushing her forwards.

She stumbled and turned, glaring at him. She looked like she wanted to say something but two more dark figures landed on the roof beside Batman.

"I found your bird" A feminine voice informed Batman and Robin grunted at her angrily.

Batgirl frowned, staring at the third figure. Had she been replaced so easily? And so quickly?

"I thought you would never need my help ever again Batman" She purred but Batman didn't respond, he just continued to watch Batgirl.

_**He replaced you. I told you he didn't care! Now will you listen to me? I always know what's best, always.**_

And for the first time since Batgirl had been driven to the edge of madness, the other voice was silent.

Batgirl's hand shook uncontrollably, she wasn't sure what she was meant to do now. So she took several steps backwards and up onto the edge of the building.

"Batgirl, don't" Batman ordered her with a strained voice, and Batgirl could see the three of them edging forwards carefully.

"You want to protect Gotham? Protect it from me" Batgirl snarled, allowing herself to just fall backwards over the edge.

She twisted in midair and fired a grappler from her wrist, it lodged onto a Golem on a nearby building and she used the momentum to swing herself around the corner and off into the depths of Gotham.

"Well" Catwoman muttered "that went well"

Batgirl walked along the rooftops of Gotham and laid out her plan. It was simple, yet elegant. It was perfect. Not even Batman could figure this out, even with his new sidekick or whatever the hell she was.

_**Just hit the switch darling, make them suffer. Make it quick.**_

_Why? Why am I doing this?_

Batgirls mind was clearing, it was as though the fog was beginning to lift. The colours of the world were starting to drain away and return Gotham back to the filth it was.

_**Hit it…I said HIT IT!**_

_But I don't want to…not yet…_

Batgirl sat, she just sat on the top of the roof she was currently on and curled up into a ball. Arguing with the voice that seemed hell bent on destroying everything she cared for, until she fell into a light sleep.

**Hey Peeps! Tulip here!See! I updated quicker than last time! Go me!**

**Kindleflame, of course Batgirl is the better fighter! And I'm planning on having a confrontation between the two of them just before Batgirl regains her senses.**

**Knightmare, Calm down! I was kidding! And your three guesses are half right and half wrong, those elements will be included but that's not what the grand scheme is!**

**Highlander, Don't be depressed! Have an update!**

**WinterRain, I know have an image of Alfred in my head, and he is giggling. Now I cannot get it out of my head!**

**One final thing to all my faithful reviewers, I'm thinking of writing a fic that will be entitled 'Justice Academy' which will basically be a school run by the justice league in order to train new heroes. So of Course Batgirl will be there. It will have a slightly darker undertone but will generally be a high school for heroes kind of thing with the younger heroes (including some of the young justice) going through teenage problems whilst trying to keep their grades up. But of course I want to know what you guys think of this first.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Batman sighed as he climbed out of the Batmobile, walking into the Batcave with Robin and Catwoman close on his heels.

"My my, it's been a while since I've been here" Catwoman purred as she sat down delicately on the keyboard just beside where Batman was working.

"Why did you call her? It's not like we need another physco on the loose right now" Robin grumbled and Catwoman hissed at him.

"Sweetheart neither myself or Batgirl are physco's, were misunderstood, that's all" Catwoman informed him and Batman scowled at the screen, what would Catwoman know about Batgirl?

"If only you knew what the kid had been through" Catwoman sighed and he stared up at her, in slight confusion and anger.

Did she know who Batgirl was? Catwoman of all people!

"Are you saying you know who she is?" Robin demanded flabbergasted and Catwoman laughed at his expression.

"I know her without the mask, I have yet to meet her with it" Catwoman told them and Batman glared at her, so she held her hands up in surrender.

"I'm an old family friend, but she doesn't know it's me. Probably doesn't even know I'm in Gotham" She purred happily and Batman turned back to the screen, trying to focus but finding himself completely unable to.

_Does that mean that Batgirl doesn't know that she's fighting a so-called 'family friend'?_

He snapped himself out of his thoughts when a message leaped onto the screen, he stared at the face of Batgirl unsure of what to do.

"_Hey Gotham, Batgirl here…I hope your all listening closely" _Batgirl smirked, reaching forwards and taking the camera in her hands and showing everyone a shot of Gotham from the top of some building that Batman didn't quite recognise.

"_There are seven bombs located around Gotham-" _She started and Batman stared, mouth open wide, at the screen.

_She's bluffing, she would never!_

Giggling from Batgirl snapped him out of his thoughts, it wasn't her. She would never do that, it was just the gas.

"_Don't believe me? Well, you can have two demonstrations! First of all, Batman? Can you hear me?" _She tapped on the recorder screen and giggled holding up a button.

"_Say, 'bye-bye' to your precious Batmobile!" _Batman only had a moment to leap over and wrap his arms around Robin to protect him from the explosion as his Batmobile exploded.

Batgirl cackled as she knew the Batmobile had just exploded, her device had worked perfectly. She held up a second switch.

"And this will destroy the Gotham PD, including the Bat-signal. Good luck calling your hero now Gotham!" Batgirl shrieked with laughter as she hit the switch, and even from her position on top of her very own home she could see the explosion. The cloud of smoke rose up into the sky and filed the air with darkness, Barbara wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

_**No time for second thoughts now! It's too late! They'll never take you back now!**_

_Why am I doing this? They've done nothing wrong…so…why?_

Batgirl groaned and clasped her head between her hands tightly, god her head hurt. The world tilted dangerously around her and she threw the recorder away from her and it smashed against the concrete. She groaned again and collapsed onto her knees, still clutching at her head.

_I…can't…need…to stop…_

_**No, no stopping! I am in control! ME ME ME!**_

Batgirl fell onto her back and hugged herself as her body wretched, fighting against itself in ways that shouldn't have been possible.

"Bat…man…help…me" She croaked in absolute agony as the dark voice took hold once again.

_**I'm in control now…and I'm never letting go…**_

Controlled. That was the only word that Batman could use to describe the explosion. The question is, why? Why was an explosion that was obviously meant to slow down, if not stop, Batman in his tracks so controlled? Why would it be controlled?

"Dick? Are you alright?" Batman asked unwrapping his arms from around the small boy, who coughed but nodded his head.

"Y…Yeah…where's the cat?" He coughed gently and peered around with bleary eyes.

"Oh I'm fine sweetheart, don't you go worrying about me" Catwoman purred from her perch up in the rafters of the Batcave well away from the explosion, Batman had no idea how she moved so fast but he wasn't all that bothered right now.

"We need to find her" Batman decided, helping his young ward up from the debris that had been flung at them and lead him over to the bat computer, which thankfully was still in tact. (Minus a few of the keys on the keyboard.)

"I know where she is"

Robin and Batman stared up at Catwoman who was staring at the screen with a hard and determined expression.

"What does she mean to you?" Batman asked her, and she continued to stare at the screen as she answered.

"A lot, more than she should" Catwoman informed him and he nodded, he knew exactly what she meant.

When he had first met Batgirl he saw her as no more than a nuisance that would, in due time, get bored and leave him alone. But that never happened, instead he found himself beginning to like the aggravating teenager. Seeing her as a sort of…surrogate sister.

And after he had lost his parents, there was no way he was losing his little sister. No way in hell.

He stood, and indicated for Catwoman to follow him, but when Robin started to he held his hand up.

"Not this time Robin" Batman ordered, and for once, Robin didn't argue.

For once, Robin knew that if he came along, he'd do more harm than good.

So Robin stayed where he was, as Batman and Catwoman left, walking, to find and hopefully save Batgirl.

The world span, in continuous circles. It span in ways Barbara didn't know was possible, she wasn't aware that the world had more than three hundred and sixty degrees but apparently it did. She staggered on the rooftop and crumpled onto her knees, she didn't know why she felt like this, so ill and sickly. She'd never felt this bad before, not even when she was ill for a week with pneumonia. She bent over and brought up the pitiful contents of her stomach, she had eaten surprisingly little since her mother had died.

Died.

Dead.

Gone.

Tears pricked in Batgirls eyes, that was why she was here. Because the Joker had killed her mother, in all the panic she had forgotten just why she was doing this. Yet one question kept popping into her mind, why? Why was she doing this? Her mother wouldn't want this, she wouldn't want this!

_**No. She wouldn't, but I do…**_

**Hey peeps! Tulip here!**

**Soooo….not long now before the stories over! Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! No worries though! There's gonna be a sequel! Do you think I'm doing to many Batgirl related stories? The next one will be my third…naaaaah.**

**Highlander, I love Catwoman to! She is AMAZING! (Not as much as Batgirl but close)**

**Knightmare, I make your week less dreary? You've just made my otherwise rather upsetting day quite pleasant. Thank you.**

**Lionfire, yay! A new reviewer! Hello! And you are so very right, she does not get the attention she deserves!**

**WinterRain, it is creepy how you continue to read my mind. I already had Catwoman's and Batgirls backgrounds sorted. CW is BG godmother! I thought that would be a cool twist so I hope you all like that.**

**Kindleflame, no she is certainly not finished yet, though she is getting better! Sure I'll add the scene in, it'll (of course) have my own little twist involved but otherwise it will follow the general plot WinterRain suggested.**

**Read and Review guys!Tulip Out.**


	14. Chapter 14

Catwoman thought he was paranoid, he did it every time she came to or left the Batcave.

"Can I take this thing off now?" She asked pointing to the blindfold on her face and was relieved when Batman removed it and she could see again.

They were at the base of a Wayne industries tower in Batman's other Batmobile (who knew the guy had more than one?) and Batman was waiting.

"Where is she?" Batman demanded more than asked, and Catwoman wondered for a moment, did her actually care for someone other than the bird?

"Come on, I'll lead the way" Catwoman told him, turning away and running towards the nearest rooftop in order to lead him to Batgirl.

_She must be really whacked out, to hide out at her own house…damn it Barbara…_

Batgirl stood on the rooftop of her home and took several shaky breaths, she felt so ill it made her want to scream. Just to fall off the rooftop and die. She shivered and managed to drag herself over to the edge and stared down at the front of her house, it looked so calm and quant from the outside…but she knew that once she got in there she'd break down. She'd just collapse and cry.

She glanced over at the remains of the camera and glared at it, now how was she supposed to tell everyone when she was going to blow them up? She still had five more bombs!

_Yeah but…do I really, _really,_ want to blow them up?_

_**Course we do! Bada bing bada boom!**_

Batgirl wanted to go to sleep but she had too much adrenaline pumping through her systems to be able to sleep right now, that and her stomach was still doing flips.

"Batgirl"

Her head snapped up so fast her head span for a moment before she managed to focus on the voice, the female voice.

_**Batman's new bitch, he replaced you…and your having second thoughts?**_

_Yeah…well lets face it, he never actually wanted me to help him anyway._

"So you got yourself another bitch huh batsy?" Batgirl slurred and the female figure took a step forwards so she could be clearly seen. Catwoman.

"Bitches are dogs hunny, and I'm certainly not a dog" Catwoman informed her in a light tone that Batgirl recognised, but couldn't quite place.

"And I thought I'd turned to the dark side, hehe, this is rather humorous isn't it Batsy?" Batgirl giggled adopting Jokers pet name for Batman and Batman stepped out beside Catwoman so he could also be seen clearly.

Batgirls words were slurred, almost as if she were drunk and Batman presumed that the toxin was finally wearing off. Or at least he prayed it was, he wanted Batgirl to get better. He would never admit it to her but he was really worried about her, and he had grown used to her presence around the Batcave. He cared about her.

"Batgirl, listen to me. You know me, I'm always here for you B" Catwoman told her and she frowned, tilting her head to the side. She did know that voice! But…where from?

"Prove it, come on! Your all talk and no fight" Batgirl called over and cackled afterwards, but it wasn't an evil cackle…it reminded Batman of that time Batgirl hadn't slept in three days and was running on coffee - it was a hyper cackle.

"Your father is waiting for you, to give you the news" Catwoman informed her solemnly and Batgirl paused, staring at her.

"Sai? You wouldn't…you'd never…oh shit you would" Batgirl muttered and Batman wanted to smile, that was Batgirl, that was his little sister.

"Now don't jump to conclusions" Catwoman told her holding out her arms and Batgirl glared at her.

"Don't jump to conclusions? What the hell am I supposed to do give a frigging hug?" Batgirl demanded and now Batman was smiling, she turned to him.

"What the hell are you grinning at?" She screeched and Catwoman smiled as well and almost ran up to Batgirl to give her a hug.

"Batgirl, do you know where you are?" Batman asked his grin leaving his face and she frowned and glanced around.

"Uh…no" She told him with a sheepish grin and she took a step towards the two adults.

"Mind explaining what's going on? I'm feeling a bit lo-" Batgirl didn't finish her sentence because she doubled over and vomited again, and Batman and Catwoman were at her side in a second.

"Ugh, that is nasty" Catwoman blanched but helped Batgirl up, and then Batman just hoisted her up bridal style.

"Your telling me" Batgirl groaned burying her head into the shoulder armour of Batman's suit as the three of them jumped down the ground.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up" Catwoman sighed patting Batgirl on the head and she growled gently.

"Don't pet me, I'm not a cat" She murmured as Batman lifted her into the Batmobile and set her down gently.

"I'll see you soon B, promise" Catwoman told her giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead before turning but Batgirl grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Your going?" She asked gently and Catwoman smiled.

"I'm Catwoman sweetheart, and your Batgirl now, I can't just waltz into the cave whenever I feel like it" Catwoman told her and Batgirl released her and she turned, and she just managed to hear what Batgirl muttered.

"Never stopped you before"

Catwoman smiled and ran back up to the building and leapt away from building to building, and Batgirl watched her figure fade away into the night.

"Batman"

Batman hoisted himself into the Batmobile and turned to face Batgirl, the little of her face he could see was white and he didn't like that one bit.

"Yes?" He answered and he realised that he didn't like the strain in her voice either, obviously her body was finally rejecting the toxin and it was taking it's toll on her.

"After we've been to the cave, can I go home? Just for a little while?" She asked him in a strained and tired voice, he paused. If he was honest he didn't want to let her leave the cave until she had fully recovered and had a few therapy sessions with J'onn (The Martian wouldn't mind, he always wanted to help the League and their friends) but he knew that she had every right to go home and see her family. They were probably worried sick by now.

"Only for a little while" He answered and he saw her smile out of the corner of his eyes before she settled and went to sleep.

Barbara had created the lie, it hadn't been hard. She'd been told by Batgirl that her mother had died and hid on the streets, to try and run away from her pain. Her father accepted the lie without questioning, he didn't question how long she'd actually been on the streets for or why she looked so well fed. To be honest neither of them cared.

Barbara wore her best black outfit, sensible black shoes and trousers and a black turtle neck top without a jacket. The cold just reminded her that this was real, reminded her this was her mothers funeral.

She blocked out all the speeches and the condolences and just let it all wash over, no-one was going to question her right now. The truth was she'd already grieved for her mother, but this was just a painful reminder that she had failed. Failed to protect her identity and in turn she had damned her mother and her father. Fortunately Joker was suffering a case of amnesia (due to a fall and a bump to the head) and had totally forgotten the whole thing. (Harlequins location was still unknown) and she no longer had to worry about her father. Not that it stopped her, she felt as though she'd betrayed her mother, her father and worst of all? She felt like she'd betrayed Batman. She'd become everything he fought against and had injured several people when she had let that bomb off.

Even if Batman had told her had forgiven her (she didn't believe him, he'd started watching her like a hawk) and had arranged for one of his league friends to give her therapy sessions to get over it she still hadn't forgiven herself and doubted she ever would.

"Barbara? You alright?"

She glanced over at Bruce who was sat beside her, and he took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah…I'm okay" She practically whispered and he pulled her into a hug, and she wished that just for a moment, he really knew. That he really knew who she was, what she had done and why she was here. Why she was Batgirl, and why she was alone.

_Yeah…cause that's gonna happen…_

**Hey Peeps! Tulip here!**

**Yeah, the ending didn't go how I'd planned it at all, as I was planning on having a showdown but I decided I preferred this ending. Of course there will be a few extra chapters for your enjoyment, including the one suggested by WinterRain, also I think I might do one of those therapy sessions that was mentioned. I think It'd be funny to see what J'onn makes of her ready for the next fic.**

**Knightmare, Your question has been answered! And one of the extra scenes will be the stealing of the robins suit, mask, cape, belt yada yada.**

**Kindleflame, I will continue the stories because I really love writing them and all the reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.**

**WinterRain, Ah of course the trophy wall will be getting some new additions very soon…hehe.**

**Highlander, I'm thinking of having a team up where Batgirl and Catwoman take down the bat and the bird together as a bit of fun then redecorating the cave just to piss them off, what do ya think?**

**Lionfire, She is based a little of the animated Batgirl cause I liked her craziness (she reminded me of myself) and I hated it when the Pixie joined (hence the constant pixie bashing) but he'll learn…eventually…**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Extra scene, number one.**

**A session with J'onn.**

Batgirl waltzed into the Batcave and assumed her regular lie. She was fine, fabulous, absolutely A-Ok.

"Hey birdie, where's the Bat?" She asked parking her rear end on the seat of Robins bike as he worked on the engine.

"Talking with a league member" Robin replied, he's been strangely mellow lately, but Batgirl guessed it had something to do with her breaking his nose. Though she couldn't be sure, it wasn't as if she was going to ask.

"Which one?" She asked trying her hardest to strike up a conversation with the younger boy.

"Dunno"

She glared at him before she walked over to the bat computer, and had an idea.

"Youtube, I love you, Youtube, yes I do" She sang to herself as she typed in one of her favourite songs of all time.

"Dun dun dun, another one bites the dust" She hummed to herself as the video loaded and grinned, maxing out the volume.

"Eat your heart out" She cackled before gently singing along as the song started.

"Steve walks warily down the street, with the brim pulled way down low" She sang and the floor vibrated slightly with the sound of the beat and she grinned as Robin stared over at her. He looked like he was suppressing a grin.

He hated it when Batgirl was upset and depressed, though he'd never ever tell her that he had been worrying.

Her singing got louder and louder until she was practically screaming the words, she skidded backwards and landed on something…rather someone.

She looked up at Batman and grinned as the music stopped.

"Hey" She greeted and he made a sighing noise before she pushed herself up with her shoulders and turned to face him with a lopsided grin, before she noticed the visitor.

"Uh…Hi?" She greeted with an awkward chuckle at the green skinned…man? Standing before her.

"Greetings Batgirl, I am J'onn J'onzz" He greeted and held out his hand, so she shook it to be courteous and polite, even though she had already made an idiot of herself in front of him.

_J'onn, J'onn…ah! The Martian Manhunter! Powers include shape changing, passing through walls and telepathy…ah shit._

J'onn seemed slightly amused by her thoughts and gave her a small smile.

"You are much like Batman, he to analyses everyone he meets" J'onn informed her and she shrugged her shoulders awkwardly.

"I do it without realising" She chuckled shyly and suddenly wished she was anywhere but in front of the mind reading superhero.

"I invited J'onn down like I said I would, for therapy sessions" Batman informed her and she tried to suppress both her mental and physical groan.

"I already told you I'm fine" She argued with him whilst glaring at him at the same time but he was unfazed.

He'd bear her wrath if it meant helping her.

"And you also told me you would at least try the therapy" Batman retorted and she went to speak but came up short, and her glare intensified.

"I hate it when you use things against me" She grumbled and allowed J'onn to lead her to a private room that had been set up for her and the Martian.

Batgirl thought it was a breach of her human rights, but apparently there wasn't anything about mind reading in the bill of humans rights. She had (eventually) agreed after much pestering from Batman.

"I swear that I shall not pry on your personal thoughts, I merely need to assess your mind" He informed her and she had sighed and nodded, which lead to her current situation.

They were both currently inside Batgirl's mind, trying to find the memories of her madness but every time they got close they just slipped away.

"Argh! This is getting us nowhere" Batgirl exclaimed with a frustrated grunt and J'onn shook his head.

"These things take time, this is nothing to be worried about I can assure you" He told her and she sighed but nodded glancing over at the green hero once more.

"How long have we been doing this?" She asked him curiously and his eyes shone for a moment before he replied.

"Three hours"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Shit" She muttered to herself and J'onn smirked as the world faded away and the Batcave became clear in her vision.

"Are you late for something?" He asked her as she jumped off to run out of the room.

"Yeah, patrol. Batman will have my ass if I miss it again" She called to him and he sat still for a moment as Batgirls bike shot out of the cave to rejoin Batman and Robin in their nightly patrol of Gotham.

"J'onn to watchtower requesting transport" He spoke calmly into his earpiece and waited for a reply.

"Coming right up J'onn, how did it go?" Green Lantern replied and questioned, it was no secret why he was at the Batcave and the rest of the league was dying to meet his female partner. Bruce always said no.

"Not as I had expected" He replied as he was beamed up to the watchtower where GL was waiting.

"What do ya mean not as expected?" He asked with a frown and J'onn sighed.

"She has many dark secrets, but as I have promised not to pry I cannot help her with them, so I can only help her so much" J'onn explained slightly sad, there were so many dark corners hidden in her mind, some of them she seemed completely oblivious to and others she purposely avoided.

"Damn, the kids almost as messed up as Batman" GL muttered to himself before he resumed his monitor duty, but didn't hear the last thing J'onn said on the topic.

"If not more so"

**Yeah this is kind of crappy…not to pleased with it but the next scene will be the revealing of the identities to the Catwoman! There's a reason this one is first, trust me.**

**Lionfire, I agree whole heartedly, her insanity is creepy. And I'm not sure when I'll write the sequel to white ones, but when I do you'll be the first to know.**

**Knightmare, Ah poetic justice it shall be my loyal friend.**

**Kindleflame, of course it wasn't her fault! But she's going to think that for a while (J'onn can only do so much)**

**Highlander, 1000 virtual cookies? I MUST WRITE THIS SCENE!**

**WinterRain, it will be so! The old fashioned way has more comedy to it anyway and I like comedy.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	16. Chapter 16

Batgirl wasn't entirely sure what had lead to her current situation, with her hands clasped firmly over her mouth and Batman staring at her in pure disbelief. Catwoman was grinning and Robin looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Did you just call Batman Bruce?" Catwoman asked her with a grin and Batgirl remained frozen with the others.

"Oops" She muttered finally taking her hand away from her mouth.

"Bruce? As in…Wayne?" Catwoman demanded and she started to cackle, and despite the situation Batman noticed a similarity between Catwoman and Batgirls laugh.

"Noooo" Batgirl drawled in a sarcastic manner and Catwoman patted her on the shoulder and bent down a bit to whisper in her ear.

"Your working with the physical embodiment of sexy and you didn't tell me? When we get home were going to have a talk" She whispered and Batgirl cracked a grin at this, though that was probably not the best thing to do at the time.

"Want some access codes?" Batgirl asked her godmother who grinned and nodded, but Batman and Robin stood in their path.

"Yeah, cause we'd really let you give a wanted criminal our access codes" Robin snarled at her and Catwomans and Batgirls grins grew on their faces.

"Sweetheart your acting as if you have a choice" Catwoman replied and Batgirl snickered as the four of them lunged at each other.

Batgirl ducked under Robins first punch and deflected his second with her wrist and landed a punch to the gut, he coughed a bit but managed to remain upright rather than bending over.

_Damn…I need to hit the weights if I can't wind the bird._

She span on her back foot and caught Robins legs and managed to sweep his legs from under him but he twisted as he fell and propelled his feet into her chest and she stumbled back a bit and he grinned at her.

"I've been practising" He informed her and she grinned, wiping away a speckle of blood by the corner of her mouth.

"So have I"

Catwoman stepped to the side as Batman tried to catch her in the face and when he span for a roundhouse kick to the face she ducked under it and threw her foot out, knocking away his supporting leg and sending him to the ground with a heavy thump. He span as he landed and ended up in a crouch position and reached down to his utility belt, and she reached down to her whip. He threw two batarang and she flicked her wrist and her whip deflected them with a satisfying _'SWISH' _and when he ran at her she ducked down and racked her slightly clawed hand against his chest and managed to rip a bit of the fabric and cut into his near already scarred skin.

"Oh, that's got to hurt" Catwoman purred and Batman gave a small smirk and pointed to her wrist.

"So has that" He remarked and she glanced down at the cut on the top of her wrist and smirked at Batman.

"Oh this is going to be fun"

Robin flipped backwards as Batgirl came in at him with a reverse punch and then a punch to the head that caught his jaw and sent him crashing backwards over a holograph machine that Dick usually used for playing video games and she loomed over him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

She reached down and gripped him by the collar and threw him in Catwomans direction.

"Sai! Catch!" She called and Catwoman didn't even turn, she just reached to the side and caught Robin before swinging around and throwing him at Batman who fell backwards and landed in a heap on the floor of the Batcave.

"What do you think?" Batgirl asked looking over at Catwoman with a grin as they both walked over to the two fallen heroes.

"Hog tie and strip?" Catwoman suggested and Batgirl grinned.

"Oh this is gonna be good"

J'onn had turned up at Wayne manor at the time that Bruce had set for him so he could continue his treatment with Batgirl, Alfred had let him in and shown him the way to the Batcave and he had thanked the butler and started on his way down the steps. However what he found was certainly not what he had expected.

"Got any sevens?" Batgirl asked Catwoman casually and Catwoman shook her head.

"Go fish" She informed her and J'onn tried his hardest to focus on them and not the cave itself.

The walls of the cave were lined with a violet coloured ribbon that reached up to the ceiling and formed a bow in the centre of the cave. The actual walls were painted a pale aquamarine with bright yellow spots covering the ceiling. Sat on one of the desks a black tabby cat was purring contently beside a large potted plant covered in tiny buds that J'onn suspected were roses but couldn't be sure, and hanging in one of the smaller caverns within the cave was a spherical chair that was see through that had red cushions in it and was probably big enough to sleep in. On the floor was several hot pink mats and in the centre of the largest mat was Batman and Robin, completely naked except from there boxers. They were tied up in a neon pink ribbon and a violet ribbon was gagging them so they couldn't speak. They both looked over at J'onn with pleading eyes.

"Should I come back later?"

**Hey peeps! Tulip here!**

**Yeah this wasn't how I had planned it and I probably should have had more fighting in it but otherwise I quite like this little scene. Also, from now on the last few chapters are going to be bonus requests that can be sent to me via review or pm, take your pick I'm not bothered either way. But this is the final chapter guys! GASP! But don't worry! There (OF COURSE) will be a sequel! I haven't decided on the title yet but it wont be long till it's up (cause I've already started writing it).**

**Knightmare, I'm glad you enjoyed Batgirls dancing, I also hope you enjoyed her taste in music (Queen ROCK!) as they are one of my favourite bands.**

**Kindleflame, I agree that some femininity it needed with the dynamic duo but I doubt they could fight crime if they have to constantly ask Catwoman for permission to use the computer, but as ever I am very thankful for the suggestion (It made me giggle)**

**Highlander, Girls DO rule, but as I said it would be awkward for the boys as Catwoman wont be there constantly to give them permission (though you will see her in the sequel)**

**WinterRain, It has never been done before, but I have created….THE BATCAT! Dun dun duuuuuuun! Aha! Hope everyone likes the Batcat cause I've already fallen in love with her. You'll see the trophy wall in the next fic! (In all it's glory!)**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


End file.
